


Competitive Complimenting

by dearericbittle (dutchmoxie)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Competition, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Misunderstandings, POV Derek Hale, Pining, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchmoxie/pseuds/dearericbittle
Summary: Derek is in love with Stiles - not that Stiles has even the slightest clue. He’d know if he were a wolf, but he’s painfully human. Which means that Derek is going to have to use his words. Which means: complimenting Stiles. How did that turn into a competition, though? Only Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 500
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021





	Competitive Complimenting

Derek Hale has been in love with Stiles Stilinski for a very long time. And by wolf customs, he’s been extremely obvious about his feelings, letting Stiles borrow clothing that positively reeked of Derek, letting him bury his face in Derek’s neck as they hugged, and even letting him eat before anyone else in the pack. If Stiles had been a wolf, they’d have been mated by now. 

But Stiles is very much human, and that’s never been a problem for Derek until he realized that it also meant that Stiles has no fucking clue that Derek has been wooing him for the past year or so. Sure, Stiles hasn’t outright rejected Derek in that time, and it seems like he won’t outright laugh at him either if Derek makes another move. But it also doesn’t seem like Stiles even realizes that he’s being courted by his Alpha. 

The pack knows - or at least the born wolves though. Cora’s been rolling her eyes at him a lot, especially when Stiles once again does not figure out that Derek treats him like a second and a mate in one. Emissaries may get privileges, but not this much. Not usually. 

It seems as if the bitten wolves might figure it out soon - the instincts aren’t as strong with them, and they’re used to dating and wooing in a more human way, unlike Derek. He’s never been great with humans romantically. He’s never been with a human he didn’t have to hide a part of himself from. Stiles would be the first. If only he’d figure it out. 

“How long have you been trying to hit on Stiles?” Erica is the first to confront him. 

Her chemosignals seem to signify that she’s not mad at him, or particularly worried. It seems that she’s more amused than anything else, which definitely fits with the woman she’s grown into over the past few years. High school had been rough for her, even after the bite, but things got a lot better in college, and even more so now that everyone has graduated. 

Most of the pack celebrated their graduation a little over a year ago - a year and a half, probably. That’s what Derek started pursuing Stiles, when he realized that the human was actually going to stick around in Beacon Hills. When it seemed like Derek had a shot. 

“About a year,” Derek doesn’t see the point in lying to his Beta. 

“When he moved back?” Erica is putting things together so quickly. “And how long has he been completely ignoring your moves because you’re the biggest Awkwardwolf in the history of all werewolves ever? Also about a year?” 

Honestly, he would be proud of Erica if she wasn’t seeing right through him as usual. She’s the best in the pack at figuring out emotions and she’s almost as good as Boyd at hearing when someone is lying to them. She’s a good wolf, fierce and determined, and she’s a good wife to Boyd and will soon be a good mother to their new additions - sure, they haven’t actually shared the news yet, but Derek can hear the extra heart beat. 

“Pretty much,” Derek answers, resigned. 

“You’re going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to make it work,” Erica sighs. 

Yeah, Derek is definitely starting to figure that out, much to his regret. He doesn’t really know what else he can try, because the human courting stuff has never really made much sense to him. And any invites for lunch or dinner or a movie would be considered pack outings by Stiles - Derek has learned that one the hard way when the entire pack showed up on not one but several attempted dates. Stiles is apparently just that oblivious to Derek’s attempts. 

“So, what?” Derek is not sure where this is going. “You’re going to help me?” 

And should he trust it if she does offer? Erica really does have a mischievous side to her that might just make things even worse for Derek if she gets going. And she’s basically Stiles’ best friend these days, so what’s to say she doesn’t spill the beans?

“I have other things to worry about,” Erica unconsciously puts a hand to her stomach. 

“Baby Boyd already causing sleepless nights?” Derek likes getting one over her. 

Judging by the surprised look he gets at that, Derek is actually the first one to know about the baby. That’s not what he was expecting, and definitely a sign that there are still some areas that he is going to have to cover with the pack in the future. Perhaps after the baby is born, to keep the bet fair - because of course there is going to be a bet. 

“So I’m really?” Erica trails off, eyes wide. 

“Yes,” Derek tells her, fondly shaking his head at her. “Can’t believe you didn’t hear it yet. I’ve been waiting for you to tell me for almost two weeks now. I thought you’d be wanting to set up a bet about when the rest of the pack would figure it out.” 

He had needed a moment when he first heard that heart beat, because his pack was growing and it had brought up a lot of feelings that he had to talk to his therapist about - but mostly this is a marvelous thing. He is happy for Erica and for Boyd as well, and he cannot wait to meet a child that is half of each of them, whether it is human or wolf. The child will have a place in their pack nonetheless. Always. 

“Oh, we’re definitely doing that,” Erica grins at him. “Boyd will be next of course, but there’s no way that either Isaac or Scott figures it out for another two months. Lydia will know sooner than that, and Stiles too, probably. They’ll probably get in on it eventually. Hope you can handle the love of your life having secret meetings with you about the bet.” 

The way Erica so obviously accepts Derek’s feelings for Stiles is reassuring, but it doesn’t leave him with any more options about how to handle it. There is nothing else that he can do that would work, it seems like there is nothing that he hasn’t tried yet. 

Stiles just seems blind to Derek in that way. 

“Just compliment him,” Erica just sighs. “It’s not that hard.” 

It can’t be that easy, right? 

* * *

And no, it isn’t that easy. Stiles makes it extremely difficult on Derek. Not because he’s not easy to compliment, because Derek has a million ideas about things he can compliment Stiles on - but because when he does, Stiles acts like there is something wrong with him. 

“Seriously, can we check for possession?” Stiles is almost frantic. 

He is digging through books while simultaneously trying to log in to the digital Beastiary he keeps saved online - Derek has the link bookmarked just as everyone else has. Stiles is still capable of great things, but even he can’t look at multiple things at once. 

“Stiles,” Derek is almost embarrassed enough to sink through the floor. 

“What happened?” Scott rushes over. “Is Derek evil again? Do we need to stop him?” 

Ah yes, Scott’s priorities are always truly fair and appreciative. Derek knows that he fucked up with Scott in the beginning, but for some reason Scott hasn’t been able to forgive him for any of the initial hurts and misconceptions even though it’s been about six years since the worst of it happened. It was somehow much easier for him to forgive Allison, even though there was a lot of damage done there as well. But Allison was always an exception. 

“I’m not possessed,” Derek cannot believe his life right now. 

“You said that you liked my shirt,” Stiles argues, not even looking at Derek because he’s too busy trying to look up rituals for exorcisms. “Clearly that means you’re possessed. The real Derek Hale would never compliment my clothes.” 

The real Derek Hale can do that, and he did. Shit, he thought that starting with a compliment about a shirt and the way the color brought out Stiles’ eyes would be a good way to start, because Stiles is historically not that great at taking compliments about the things he’s done or is doing. In fact, his self-esteem is kind of awful. 

Which is another reason why the compliments idea is either genius or completely awful. 

“Hold your damn horses, Stilinski,” Erica is trying so very hard not to laugh. “You seriously called in a supernatural 911 because Derek actually gave you a compliment?” 

Of course Erica is here to witness the results of her oh so brilliant plan. That’s great - soon the entire pack is going to be here, unless one of the others calls off the pack 911 that Stiles has apparently sent out. That explains why Derek’s phone keeps buzzing on the table. 

Someone probably needs to call off the rest of the pack, like, now. 

“About my clothes!” Stiles seems particularly stuck on that part. 

“So, what,” Erica is trying to work this out, “if he’d complimented some other aspect of you, you wouldn’t be calling in the entire pack because you overreacted? That’s good to know.” 

Apparently Scott is now texting the rest of the pack, as Erica and Stiles get into it some more - Derek is just staring at Stiles in disbelief because not only has he already managed to find the correct exorcism ritual they’d need if Derek was actually possessed, he’s also managed to completely ignore that Derek is still standing there and would like to be freed from the wolfsbane circle that Stiles unleashed in his panic. 

His reflexes are a lot more solid than they were once upon a time, but it’s still ridiculous. 

“I didn’t overreact,” Stiles huffs and pouts and finally drops the book. 

“You overreacted,” Derek interjects, rolling his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest in the hope that the ogling potential will distract Stiles. “You suck at taking a compliment.” 

Derek motions at the mountain ash circle because that is one solid piece of evidence that Stiles is truly fucking awful at this compliment thing. Shit, Derek is tempted to quit while he’s behind, except it can’t exactly get worse from here. 

It can’t, right? There’s nothing else that Derek could say that might make it worse? 

“You suck at giving them,” Stiles argues. 

“I’d like to see you do any better,” Derek responds. 

Oh, that was definitely a terrible idea. 

* * *

The pack gets in on this new situation with alarming alacrity. Erica decides that she’s the neutral party in this - when really, she is anything but - and that she will be the one to make the rules for this endeavor. Sadly, those rules are actually not favoring Derek at all. 

“Alright, the rules are as follows,” Erica looks down at her domain - Derek’s living room. “The daily compliments must happen with at least one of the members of the pack present. This member will report to me so that I can decide if the compliments are valid. Repeat compliments are not allowed. Meaning if Derek says something about Stiles’ eyes, Stiles can’t compliment Derek’s eyes in return. And we will keep track of everything. Last one standing wins.” 

Is this going to be Erica’s distraction project while she tries to keep all of the pack from figuring out that she’s pregnant? That way any secret discussions can take place under the guise of this bet instead of the one that only Derek, Erica and Boyd are in on. Derek put good money on Cora being the next one to figure it out, because even when his sister drives him crazy he still believes in her abilities. So far he’s seen her eye Erica a few times, so he might even win. 

Naturally, Erica has put her money on Stiles being the next one. Boyd voted for Lydia. 

His pack has some incredibly intelligent humans in it, so Derek completely understands - Stiles or Lydia is definitely going to be the person who finds out, just after Cora. 

“No passive aggressive compliments,” Derek feels like that’s important to add. 

“Aw,” Stiles actually sounds annoyed at that. “I thought you’d like those.” 

Derek doesn’t do that kind of emotional warfare shit - that is all Peter. Or, well, it was, because they’d managed to get rid of Peter three years ago now and he hasn’t managed to resurrect himself this time. Derek’s not actually ready to believe that it’s really over, but it’s definitely starting to seem that way. Though he also wouldn’t put it past Peter to have faked his own death and then hid for a couple years just so they wouldn’t expect him any longer. 

That’s the level of chess that Peter plays. Derek would rather play any other fucking game. 

“I’m not actually an asshole,” Derek sighs, and then adds “anymore.”

It makes Stiles snicker, which is kind of the point of the whole thing. Derek likes it when Stiles smells all pleased and warm, especially when he does because of something that Derek’s said or done. That’s not something that happens often, so maybe the compliments will help in that respect as well. Making Stiles happy is kind of an end goal here. 

“Nice, self-burn,” Stiles still holds out his fist to be bumped. 

“We can’t all be as self-aware as I am,” Derek rolls his eyes to show that he definitely means that as a joke. “Therapy can’t actually work miracles.” 

Though he does accept the fist bump offering, because it’s not like Derek is actually going to turn down any of Stiles’ offers. Not the ones that make sense anyway, the ones that are meant to bring the two of them closer together. He’ll always say yes to those. 

“I’m proud of you for taking responsibility for your own life,” Stiles tells him solemnly. 

For a second Derek is almost floating, happy that Stiles rolls with his confession and openness in such a nice way. Except then Stiles turns to Erica, anticipation written all over his features, and Derek realizes that Stiles doesn’t actually mean that shit. Or, well, maybe he does mean it because it didn’t sound like a lie - but it was meant as his daily compliment. 

Somehow it seems less genuine now that there’s a bet attached. 

“That doesn’t count as a compliment,” Erica judges quickly. 

“Damn it, Erica,” Stiles pouts at her. 

At least Erica isn’t completely on Stiles’ side. She could have let that slide, especially because Stiles said something nice that Derek really appreciates - and it’s something that he actually thinks is the truth. But instead she actually tries to honor the rules of the bet and call Stiles out on trying to get something other than a compliment by her like that. 

Erica can be just as tricky as Stiles, which should make this interesting. 

“It’s not actually something you like about him,” Erica explains, and Derek can’t help but think it makes sense. “Sure, it’s something nice, and if the bet was about you making sure that Derek finally has some nice things you’d be making bank. Sadly, this is compliment season.” 

Derek is a lot better about accepting that he deserves good things, and Erica knows it. He’s still not where he probably needs to be, especially not according to Erica, but he’s come a long way since sleeping in an abandoned train station or in a loft with a massive hole in the wall that he just didn’t bother to fix. He has a house now - not just an apartment but an actual house with a roof without any holes in it, and a garden that leads into the Preserve so that the pack can drop by his house when they’re on a run. 

Somehow the house is even in one piece still, even after what the pack has put it through. 

“So I just gave Derek a freebie?” Stiles waggles his eyebrows at them. 

“You were nice to me and got nothing in return,” Derek is a little hurt that Stiles apparently only thinks it’s fine to say this stuff with a bet on the line. “However will you cope?” 

It’s getting painful, honestly. Stiles being that willing to think poorly of him - that the only way he’d compliment Stiles is if he was possessed, and that there is no way that Derek would actually say something nice to Stiles. If this is where they are after seven years of knowing each other Derek might just have to give up and attempt to finally move the fuck on. 

“I wasn’t lying, though,” Stiles has to point that out. 

“Good because no lies allowed,” Erica adds to the rules. “I can and will hear when you’re lying, and you know that you won’t be able to get by with that stuff in front of our Alpha.” 

That is actually a good idea - not that Derek would have ever lied about the compliments. Stiles might, though, which is not a good place for the two of them to be in at the start of this ridiculous bet that he’s somehow gotten roped into. Sure, Derek’s always known that their footing isn’t exactly equal, but he hadn’t been expecting it to be this bad. 

He thought that Stiles would say yes if they ever got to that point. 

“What if he says I’m lying and I’m not?” Stiles is just trying to delay the inevitable now. 

“Your bases are covered,” Derek sighs. “We can make it so there has to be another wolf present, so it can be impartial. If you still don’t trust me.”

And the hits just keep on coming, as Stiles once again gets all fired up and tries to cover all of his bases, even the bases that really do not require covering because Derek isn’t actually going to lie about this - he would never. Not just because of the integrity of this dumb fucking bet that he is already starting to regret, but also because he’s not a total asshole. 

It would defeat the whole point of the last year. Of everything. 

“Stiles, you’re being an asshole,” Erica has to point that out. 

“Yeah, a little too competitive, I know,” Stiles sighs and turns to Derek. “Dude, I’m sorry, I got all excited about winning something and I went way too far. I shouldn’t have and I’m sorry. I do trust you, obviously. If you think I don’t because of my dumb shit, I’m sorry.” 

The apology is completely genuine, and Stiles smells genuinely contrite and even concerned at the thought that he might have fucked something up here. Derek knows his Emissary, knows that Stiles is always ready to jump to conclusions, especially when he gets fired up about something. He knows how passionate Stiles is about this stuff - these never-ending bets - being fair to the humans as well. He just doesn’t know why it’s this bad this time. 

“I  _ can _ give compliments without being possessed,” Derek thinks it’s important that Stiles knows that. “I was genuinely complimenting your shirt. It’s a good color on you.” 

It is - it’s one of Derek’s favorites on Stiles. The plaid is still very much part of his look and Derek doesn’t mind at all most of the time. He’s just glad that the dumb slogan t-shirts have mostly disappeared over the past few years. Possibly because Melissa McCall read Stiles the riot act about his supporting single mothers shirt and Stiles has yet to recover. 

Sometimes Melissa reminds Derek a lot of his own mother. 

“No repeat compliments,” Erica interrupts. 

“I was being genuine,” Derek sighs. “I wasn’t looking for points here.” 

Erica can tell that he’s telling the truth, and also she knows why this entire endeavor got started so even though she’s still taking her job as judge of this bet far too seriously, she knows what Derek is trying to do here. Perhaps this is just her giving him a chance to get more than one compliment in with the excuse of the bet still firmly in place. 

“Compliment accepted,” Stiles responds. “Not for the bet, because that definitely doesn’t count, but for the shirt. And I swear I’ll try to stop being so paranoid about you being nice.” 

That’s definitely a better place for the two of them to start from. Stiles is more at ease now, deciding to fall back onto Derek’s couch like he belongs there - which he kind of does, because that’s the place he always sits when he does research or comes over to watch a movie with the pack (even though Derek really only invited Stiles). 

The scent of Stiles at ease in Derek’s home makes everything better. 

“I’ll be nicer more often,” Derek warns Stiles. 

“However will I cope?” Stiles swoons dramatically. “How will I cope with my Alpha complimenting me and respecting my abilities like he always does? I don’t know if I can handle that.” 

Derek has to laugh a bit at that, which is probably why Stiles said what he said. It’s good to hear that Stiles knows that Derek values him - maybe not just how badly Derek values him, but close enough. Because for some reason Stiles believes in him as an Alpha now. 

That had taken quite a lot of time, so it’s an accomplishment Derek is rightly proud of. 

“I do respect your abilities very much,” Derek continues. “I know that won’t count as a compliment, Erica. But I do. You’re a very talented magic user and I am impressed by you all the time. You’ve saved our asses so many times now. I don’t know what we’d do without you.” 

Too much? Has he just revealed too much about his feelings? Stiles isn’t responding at all, he isn’t even talking for a moment there which is definitely an unusual Stiles Stilinski experience. He can always talk - even when he’s fearing for his life or when he really should be at least trying for stealth. So clearly Derek has gone too far here. 

Does he have to backtrack now? 

“Something in there has to count, right?” Stiles is just staring at Erica, the scent of desperation and something else that’s remarkably like confusion coming off him very strongly. 

Derek tries to be subtle at essentially telling Erica to tell him yes. Something is wrong with Stiles and if this stupid competition is causing it, then Derek wants no part in it. 

“I’ll let you have that one,” Erica pretends to be granting both of them a boon. 

Stiles relaxes only a little bit, which means that something is wrong, and Derek is not going to let Stiles be hurt if there is anything that he can do to make it better. He wants Stiles to be happy, that’s the whole point. If Derek being nice to Stiles doesn’t make him happy, well… He’ll just have to stop forcing himself to say the things he’s thinking. 

But he has to be sure that it’s what Stiles wants first. 

“Why won’t you let me be nice to you?” Derek just asks. 

He can’t stand it, can’t stand how almost  _ scared _ Stiles seems as Derek compliments him. Derek never wants to do this to him. He can stop, he can let go, if that’s what Stiles wants. 

“Because it’s weird,” Stiles starts ranting, and Derek is just going to try not to let the hurt show all over his face. “Because you bicker with me usually, and you not doing that is just a sign that something’s wrong. And I thought we were making progress with you letting me hug you properly and even letting me borrow your clothes a couple of times. I liked that.” 

Stiles doesn’t know, and Derek can’t blame him for not knowing because he’s human - so of course he doesn’t know. But it would be so much easier if Stiles could just use that brain of his to figure out this damn puzzle so Derek doesn’t actually have to use his words. 

“I liked it too,” Derek can’t believe he’s being forced to say it out loud. 

“The emotional constipation is making me sick,” Erica sighs heavily. 

Apparently she is finally going to give them some privacy for what is undoubtedly going to be an uncomfortable conversation. Derek is grateful and terrified, which is the kind of feeling that Erica inspires in him - and the rest of the pack - all too often. 

“That’s just the morning sickness,” Stiles nudges Derek conspiratorially. 

Derek has never been more happy to lose a bet. Yeah, he had a little more faith in Cora than this, but it’s still wonderful to see Stiles dare to get close to him again, share a joke with him, and assume that of course Derek would already know. That he’d already figured it out even though Erica technically hasn’t shared the big news with the pack yet. 

“You just won Erica a lot of money,” Derek grumbles. 

“Did she bet on me figuring it out?” Stiles is very pleased, and not just visibly so - Derek can scent it. “I can’t believe you were dumb enough to bet against me!” 

Stiles isn’t actually offended at Derek’s lack of faith in him - which is probably good, because Derek means well. He is just used to the werewolf thing being more of an advantage than it is with Stiles (or Lydia for that matter). Usually the werewolves have everything figured out before the humans do because they can hear, see, smell more than humans though. 

Still, he loves that Stiles challenges all his preconceived notions. 

“I really thought Cora would get it before you did,” Derek shrugs. 

“No faith in the humans,” Stiles is getting smug again, and it’s an annoyingly good look on him, as usual. “You just keep thinking that wolves notice everything first. And you’re wrong.” 

But they usually do, and Derek knows that there is some prejudice in that, but also he’s been doing his best to show Stiles how he feels about him and Stiles has responded to absolutely none of it. Stiles has noticed none of it, or at least, he’s noticed but he’s never made the connection. He can figure out everything except Derek’s feelings, apparently. 

“Well, at least wolves have noticed that I’ve been trying to court you!” 

“You what?” Stiles responds before he’s even had time to think. 

And then he does take a moment, and Derek can actually see him slowly putting the pieces together, one at a time. All of the small things that Derek has tried, all of the werewolf customs he’s been trying to honor, the time Stiles wanted to check him for possession just because he paid Stiles a compliment… Suddenly it all adds up and Stiles gets the picture. 

“Oh,” is all he has to say about it. 

That is surprising. Because this is Stiles, who never uses one word when he can use a hundred - and all Derek is getting is ‘oh’. Though when Derek is looking at Stiles, and he allows himself to scent Stiles - he can scent a thousand words even from where he’s sitting. Surprise and cautious happiness and a hint of arousal, and… Has Stiles felt like this the whole time and Derek just hasn’t noticed? How could he not have? 

Maybe by looking for the proper werewolf courting signals, he’s missed some other things?

“Oh,” Derek now says as well. 

“Yeah,” Stiles looks at him, heart on his sleeve. 

Well then. That’s decided. 

Derek Hale is in love with Stiles Stilinski, and he’s been courting him for ages, even though it’s just now become reciprocal. And apparently all it took was Derek using his words. 

The compliment competition continues - because Stiles handles it a lot better now that he can kiss Derek after. Plus, there’s actual money riding on this, and Stiles has already decided that their winnings will go into their date budget. That way they both win. 


End file.
